


The Silent Princess

by NightRaven789



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Zelda - Freeform, link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRaven789/pseuds/NightRaven789
Summary: Link surprises Zelda with a special gift
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 26





	The Silent Princess

Thank you to MournfulSeverity for being the beta to this story

The Silent Princess

"There's one!…Oh!…And another!" Zelda declared, excitedly pointing to the different flowers in the meadow.

"The flowers we have in Hyrule aren't just beautiful, they're also quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things. This one here is called the silent princess, it's a rare, endangered species. Despite our efforts, we can't get them to grow domestically yet. The princess can only thrive out here in the wild. All that we can hope is that the species will be strong enough to prosper on its own." Zelda explained, holding the flower petals in the palm of her hand before she was distracted by a frog.

Link couldn't stop thinking about the outing he had with his love, Zelda and what she said about the flower, the silent princess. He did some more research when he got home that night and found out that the silent princess was mostly used for healing potions.

They first discovered this when the Princess known as Selphie Zinsatra got sick and the kingdom was about to lose all hope when the potion was made and restored the princess health. Now the potion was known as the silent princess, named after Selphie Zinsatra.

Link wanted to do something special for Zelda and he believed he found it, he was going to find a way to grow the silent princess flowers for her and her kingdom.

Link had no clue how hard this was going to be, for the next six months he would make his way out to the nursery to find that the flowers had wilted during the night. Everyone told him that he should give up and move on, that the silent princess could only survive out in the wild.

Link was starting to lose hope, maybe everyone was right and he couldn't grow the silent princess but during one winter morning, he did what he did every morning and made his way out to the nursery only to find that the flowers had bloomed during the night.

Link couldn't believe it, he did it, he did the impossible.

He discovered that the silent princess only blooms during a full moon since it's only reserving its full beauty for the moon. And it just so happened he left the door open on the night of the first full moon.

This is why everyone failed in the past, no one thought that the flowers needed something from the wild to survive, the beauty from the moon helps the flowers to bloom and come to life and to give them their healing properties.

That night Link covered Zelda's eyes with his hands as he led her to the nursery.

"Link what is it?" Zelda asked all excited. " What is this all about?"

"Be patient love, you'll see in a moment." Link replied, getting Zelda to stand just inside the nursery. "Keep them closed." Link told her as he took his hands off Zelda's eyes and stood in front of her, "…Alright open them"

Zelda let out a small laugh, lowering her hands and letting out a gasp "…Link…This is amazing" Zelda spoke, making her way over to the flowers and letting the petals lay in the palm of her hand. "However did you do this?"

Link let out a smile, making his way over. " It wasn't easy…but now we will be able to keep them growing throughout the years"

"This is the best gift you could have ever given me" Zelda spoke softly, lightly pressing her lips against Links.


End file.
